


To Infinity and Beyond

by Digitalwave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the one left behind sucks and Tony sure as hell doesn't have to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.
> 
> Potential Spoilers: Current New Avengers and Avengers 'Infinity' storyline

'This is penance, right? For all the secrets, all the lies I've told you over the years? Who gave the Universe permission to screw us over this time? Which one of those celestial yahoos decided it was okay for me to have to stay behind while Steve goes off to face something like this? I'm the space guy, me, not Steve! It should be me, I'm the one who deserves it if the shit hits the turbojets like it's surely going to. 

Cap, damn it, you made me a fucking promise, get your star spangled ass back here in one piece, okay? I'll make sure this world keeps spinning, I'll be waiting, just, please, Steve, come home...'


End file.
